


Someone's Hungry

by Genieoftheships



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genieoftheships/pseuds/Genieoftheships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall wants sex and Gumball knows he has to or else he'll never leave the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone's Hungry

Prince Gumball had no idea how he got here. Well, he knew how he was in his bedroom. A few minutes ago, Marshall called him, saying that there was something in his room. Of course he followed suit, leaving Fionna and Cake finishing the decorations. After he opened the door, he didn’t see any changes except the vampire floating above the center of the room. Exasperated, he let out a sigh and closed the door behind him. Still, he was relieved that Marshall found other ways to ask for sex unlike before when Fionna’s back was turned while Marshall’s fingers lingered over to the inside of his thigh.  


 

Taking long strides, he walked over to Marshall, pulled him down and kissed him feverously. His tongue, exploring the mouth he was already familiar with for so long when his hands were taking Marshall’s flannel off. As much as Prince Gumball loved hearing him scream while he would have his torturous yet most pleasurable way, the prince had company so they had to do this quick. His hands rushed to the vampire’s pants, already trying to unbutton them and could feel the bulge desperately wanting to be free. He pushed Marshall back, signaling that the bed was behind them as their legs nearly fumbled onto each other.  


 

He pushed Marshall’s pants down mid-thigh, leaving his cock upright as the vampire hissed at its contact with the air. He couldn’t help smirking at the reaction before sucking the vampire’s earlobe. He was about to push Marshall down on the mattress, but instead was grabbed even tighter and turned around, falling on the bed while looking at the red eyes above him. Okay, that was different.  


 

“Marshall.” His commanding tone didn’t elicit a response except for a haughty smirk.  


 

He sat up and was about to pull Marshall’s arm back until the vampire lowered himself, pushed the prince’s legs apart and pulled the pants down to his knees.  


 

That was how Gumball was in his bedroom, sitting on his bed while his pants were down to his knees with legs somewhat spread apart. What he didn’t understand was how the two guys end up together. First, they were friends, but conflicts rose, which led them to be bitter rivals. Then, they began to tolerate each other, restarting their friendship and somehow started to date each other and have sex occasionally. Well, maybe _more_ than occasionally, but nevertheless, what brought them here? He couldn’t finish that thought once he felt the ecstasy kicking in. One hand gripped tightly on the bed sheet while the other tried to find its way on his boyfriend’s head. He fingered though his soft hair, grazing his fingertips on his scalp. It took the prince a lot of effort not to buck his hips and push Marshall’s head down, but damn it, he was allowed to run his fingers through those black locks and pull on them whenever he wanted.  


 

He moaned softly, eyes half-lidded as each moment passed, making it more difficult to restrain himself each time Marshall swirled his tongue or licked the underside of his dick. When that didn’t finish the job, long strokes were given by Marshall’s hand because it always took forever to please the goddamn prince. Gumball took a sharp breath, making silence’s only friend to be coming from the vampire. Finally, the prince made a low, guttural moan, clouded in euphoria. He knew that it was going down Marshall’s throat, but he didn’t care, he was in his own bliss for how long he was to be in.  


 

Coming down from his high, he noticed his hand surrounded by black hair, the hair of whom had his mouth still on his cock. He was about to take off his hand, but instead pulled on the strands, wincing and hissing from sudden pain. He could feel the color drain from his face, literally. His hold loosened its grip on the locks and the bed sheet, allowing the immortal to draw away. He licked his lips and gave another one of his many smirks.  


 

“You taste sweeter than I remembered.”  


 

His lips pursed in a straight line, trying to muster any red he could have in his cheeks. Irritated that one of the reasons Marshall wanted sex was because he was hungry, he pulled Marshall’s shirt towards him, grabbed his left shoulder, and kissed his collarbone up to his neck, tilting his head so he could have more access to his skin. His lips reached the bite marks and began sucking on each one, drawing out loud moans from the vampire. He always knew where Marshall desired the most, even when the vampire didn’t expect it.  


 

He couldn’t stop the sounds coming from his mouth. After all, it was all Gumball’s fault for causing such embarrassing responses, even though they turned the prince on. He whimpered at the cold air replacing Gumball’s warm lips and titled his head back. His cock twitched, wanting more, but instead the same lips gave his lips a chaste kiss. He was a brushed aside and watched Gumball pull his pants back up and walk to the door. Snapping back to reality, his open mouth began to form a word, but was never heard for the door closed in front of him.  


 

He knew he left Marshall unsatisfied, but people were waiting for him. Both of them would be satisfied if they did it his way, but hey, it wasn’t his fault that Marshall decided to go first. He reached to the bottom of the stairs and asked Fionna if anything else was needed.  
“Whoa! Prince Gumball, what happened to you?”  


 

He lifted his hands defensively with his eyebrows raised. “What do you mean?”  


 

“It’s just that, you look a lot paler than you did like ten minutes ago.”  


 

His eyes looked up and back down, glancing at the adventurer’s curious eyes. He was really glad his cheeks couldn’t show any red, but it didn’t help when he noticed Cake’s dropped jaw turned upward. “I-uh. Well, you see-“He heard laughter behind him and turned around, seeing Marshall with his arms on his stomach. His raised eyebrows lowered and furrowed and his mouth pursed again. Fionna averted her attention to the vampire behind him and noticed something different about Marshall.  


 

“Hey Marshall, why do you have bruises on your bite marks?”  


 

He went silent, stood up straight, and immediately clasped a hand on his neck. Prince Gumball chuckled, grateful that Fionna’s attention never lasted for too long.


End file.
